


Found Family

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Mabel was proud of them.





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts), [LittleMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusician/gifts).



Mabel was proud of them. 

Every single one of them, absolutely no exceptions, because they were all just that awesome and cool and amazing. 

From her Grunkle Ford, who was working so hard to understand the people around him, whose rough edges were slowly but surely being filed down by her persistent friendliness, to Wendy, so anxious and so hardworking but so determinedly protective, tough and friendly. 

To her Grunkle Stan, who didn’t need to make room for her and Dipper when they were stuck with no place else to go during that far-flung and hard-won summer, who had changed his life on the hope of giving Soos a better one, on reestablishing his bond with his twin, on embracing adventure over the lure of money.

To Soos, who was so kind and so much smarter than he’d ever given himself credit for, who was slowly but surely making more friends, and falling in love.

To her twin. Her beloved brother Dipper, who had always saw the inexplicable in every drop of rain and every bend in the road. Her courageous, funny, awkward, wonderful brother, who would have her back no matter where the next thirty years ended up taking them. 

To Candy and Grenda, who didn’t have to become her friend, who hadn’t needed to welcome her so sweetly into the circle of their friendship. To her parents, who had had the courage to let Dipper and Mabel fly when they wanted to go exploring. 

All of them had gathered around Mabel’s rickety kitchen table to experience her First New York Thanksgiving with her. All of them had cared enough about her to be here, in this moment, at this very second in time.

“Hey Mabel!” Grunkle Stan yelled, “cut the pie already! I’m gonna starve to death!” But he grinned at her. She knew later on he’d be the first one to ask her to sing with him, and that they’d have so much fun, and wouldn’t even 

“Happy Thanksgiving, everybody,” she said, and gently slipped the knife into her hand-baked pie.


End file.
